


I Do

by Heaven2003



Category: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven2003/pseuds/Heaven2003
Summary: This is mainly a Adrienette married fic. This a total AU since there is  no Miraculous and everyone's  good here. You'll know what mean when you finish reading. Let's get on with it!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	I Do

The day was finally here. The day he was waiting for. If you ask him, "What's so special about today?" It was just like another day but not for him. It was his wedding and he was getting married to the girl of his dreams. Marinette Dupain- Cheng, soon to be Agreste. His princess. All his. Forever. He couldn't be more happy. He couldn't wait to see her. 

He surprised that she accepted his ring when he had proposed to her. He knew she loved him but a small part of him was scared that she would reject him. She very well could, he didn't deserve her. She was too good good for him, way too good. Admist his musings, his groomsmen came in. His best man was his cousin Félix Graham de Vanily, the son of his mother's sister Amelie. Others included Nino Lahiffe and Luka Couffaine. 

"Are you nervous, lil brother? No second thoughts? " Félix chuckled. He very well knew that he was not but he enjoyed teasing him a bit.

"No, I'm not. I have been waiting for this day since I was 15 anyways," Adrian flushed. He was used to his cousin's teasings.

"It's okay, man. Don't listen to him," Nino slightly glared at Félix. The man in question put up his hands in surrender. 

"I know that and I know him. Maybe I should tell Chloe about this. Do you want me to tell her?" Adrian taunted his cousin. 

"Why are bringing Chloe here? She has nothing to do with this!" Félix yelled, he didn't want to face his fiance's wrath. 

"Okay, everyone let's focus on the task at hand, get Adrian ready so that he's not late for his own wedding," Luka cutting off their banter. 

"Yes, of course. We are here for that aren't we? Let's get you ready for your big day!" Félix exclaimed. 

"I can't wait to see her! I haven't seen her since yesterday," Adrian sighed happily. He had not seen her since yesterday after breakfast. He missed her terribly. 

"Earth to Adrian," Nino said, waving his hand his face. He was jerked out off his reverie. Adrian looked at him sheepishly and clapped his hands together. 

"Let's get me ready shall we?" Adrian said trying to change the subject. He wasn't sure if he was doing a good job at it. 

"I'm going to go and hop in the shower! Why don't you pick out my tux?" Adrian said making his way to the bathroom.

"Everyone should learn from him how to change the subject so slyly," Luka chuckled, running his hand through his turquoise hair. 

Meanwhile, Félix took out Adrian's tuxedo out of his closet. "Let's also start getting ready, yeah?" Félix asked the others. The others nodded. 

The groom's suit consisted of a black suit jacket and black vest with a mint green shirt. The groomsmen's suits consisted of the same minus the suit jacket. All were designed by none other than Gabriel Agreste himself especially for his only son's wedding. Adrian was happy when his father told him that he was going to design the his as well as his groomsmen's suits. What he didn't know(yet) was that Gabriel had designed Marinette's dress and her bridesmaids dresses. Also, Marinette and Gabriel together sat down and designed her dress. 

"Oh, you guys are fast! You already ready," Adrian was astonished by his friends, as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Okay, now you 'soon to be married man' start getting ready already. You don't want to late for your wedding now, do you?" Nino chuckled at his best friend. 

"Okay, but you guys need to go so that I can change," Adrian told the boys. "Okay, fine. We'll go but call us as soon as you finish," Luka told him. 

"Yes, I will. Now go!" Adrian chuckled. The boys looked at him one last time and moved towards the door to give Adrian some time to change. 

As his groomsmen left the room, Adrian started to put his clothes on. He still couldn't believe that in a matter of few hours, he was going to be a married man and he was going to marry the woman of his dreams. After a ten minutes, the boys walk in with Adrian's parents, Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. His mother couldn't stop the tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, my boy looks so handsome!" Emilie gushed over her son. She couldn't believe that her little Adrian was so grown up and getting married. She loved her new daughter- in-law and couldn't ask for a better wife for her son.

"Mom! Please don't cry," Adrian told his mother. 

"They are just happy tears, Adrian. I'm so happy and so is your father," Emilie said, rubbing the tears of her eyes and turning to her husband. 

"Yes, we are indeed proud of you, son. We couldn't ask for a better daughterdaughter-in-law," Gabriel said to him with a proud gleam in his face. 

Adrian could very well see the pride in Gabriel's face. It was no secret that his father loved Marinette like the daughter he never had. His father was the one who told to be a man and ask her to marry him. Though he almost had a nervous breakdown that day.

His mother then pinned the flower broach on lapel of his suit. It was a pure white rose which was the flower choice for the wedding. Then Luka announced that it was time for them to go downstairs. Adrian's mother reluctantly let her son go from her embrace. As they descended from the stairs, Adrian saw the decorative vibe of the Agreste Mansion. It truly looked like a palace that day. 

He went and stood at the end of the aisle next to the priest. Soon his princess would walk down the aisle with her father. He just couldn't wait to get married. He looked down at the ground as thought of his princess. 

Then the music started, Manon walked down spreading the flowers on the aisle. After reaching the end, she went and sat next to her mother, Nadia. 

Then, it was the turn of the bridesmaids and groomsmen to enter. First it was Luka with his wife Kagami . Kagami was wearing a soft blue chiffon dress that hugged her figure perfectly. As they reached the end of the aisle, they separated with a chaste kiss and went to stand in their respective places. Luka beside Adrian and Kagami on the other side. Next it was Nino with his wife Alya. Alya wore the same dress as Kagami. They too separated and went to their places. Then the best man, Felix and the maid of honor, Chloe entered and separated to go to their places. 

Then the Bridal March was played, his heart thumped vigorously in his chest. Ever so slowly he watched Marinette walked down with hand tucked in her father, Tom's arm. She looked like a goddess. She was wearing a beautiful yet simple white mermaid style dress with a sweetheart neckline. It felt like ages for him till he saw reach to him. Her father placed her hand on his and told him to take care of his little girl and Adrian readily agreed. 

Then they faced each other and the priest announced everyone to sit down. "Today, we are gathered here to witness the matrimonial union of Adrian Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest concluded. The whole gathering was silent. 

The priest then asked, "Who supports this couple in their marriage?" Then Adrian's and Marinette's parents get up and say together, "We do."

"Now, Adrien please dictate your vows," the priest requested. 

Adrian took a breathandstarted " I, Adrian Agreste, take you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to be my wife), my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," he finished and he knew he was crying at that point. 

"Now, Marinette please read your vows, " the priest asked. 

Marinette started, "I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take you, Adrian Agreste, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," Marinette finished tearfully. 

"Now, the rings please," the priest said. Félix and Chloe both handed Adrian and Marinette the rings.

"I, Adrian Agreste give you, Marinette this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Adrian said slipping the ring into her finger. 

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng give you, Adrian this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Marinette said putting the ring.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said joyfully. 

Adrian swept Marinette into his arms and kissed her passionately and he just couldn't stop. All the family and friends stood up and cheered for the newlyweds. After a minute later, they separated and couldn't stop the grin in their faces. 

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Agreste! " the priest announced. 

The newly married couple walked down the aisle, hand in hand, their friends and family by their side. It wasn't the ending, just the beginning of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
